


Like You're Mine

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blushing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Denial, Denial of Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Hoodies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Skeppy is annoying, WOAH THESE TAGS SUGGESTIONS ARE SPICY, he gets flustered easily, i'm just typing and like all the tags are horny wtf, i'm on a writing spree, idk how to tag this, no beta we die like men, skeppy is an actor, still don't get why that's a tag but ok, team speak, they hid the meet up from us :0, they meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: Skeppy just wants to see Bad in his hoodie, but Bad has some personal reasons as to why he can't make that happen.(i still suck at summaries, sorry kids)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Comments: 30
Kudos: 598
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Like You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!! i'm on such a writing spree ahaha-  
> i will update Nobody Else ASAP, but like i still need a few votes on whether DNF should be a romantic ship, since chapter 3 sorta sorta depends on it. we'll see! :D  
> anyway, special thanks to Pure for the idea of this fic, ilysm <33
> 
> i really like ambiguous endings i guess. have fun! :]
> 
> ~donut <;

“Oh, come on, Bad,” Skeppy whined again, slumping his arms around BadBoyHalo’s shoulders, “It’s just a hoodie, and I wanna see you wear it!”

“I told you Skeppy, I don’t want to wear a hoodie right now,” Bad replied, not giving the younger male a glance as he continued working on his laptop. 

The two had met up in secret from their fans during the summer, and it was their fourth day since Bad had run to give Skeppy a bone-crushing hug in the airport. Despite the many shenanigans Skeppy had tried to pull on Bad in person, such as ‘forgetting’ to book Bad a hotel before insisting he stay at his place, or almost adding an extra cup of sugar to their muffins, Bad knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

“But I wanna see you in it!” Skeppy complained again.

“Skeppy, I need to fix this problem with my admin right now, can I have some privacy?” he replied, sending him an exasperated look.

Skeppy contemplated his decisions as Bad continued to look at him expectantly. Finally, he relented, sighing as he got off of Bad. “Fine, but you’ve gotta promise me one thing.”

Bad raised an eyebrow. “What do you need me to promise?” he asked tentatively. You really never knew what you were signing yourself up for when it came to Skeppy.

“You need to wear one of my hoodies, my newest merch release, and model it for Twitter,” he replied, smirking.

“Uhm, no, I’m not doing that, Skeppy,” he replied, laughing awkwardly as he turned back to his computer. Of course, if it wasn’t  _ Skeppy’s  _ hoodie, he wouldn’t have minded modeling something for his friend. However, it was Skeppy’s, and the younger man had worn the said hoodie before, which changed the circumstances completely in Bad’s opinion. If it was Skeppy’s hoodie, and he had worn it before, that meant that Skeppy’s scent would be on the hoodie, and he’d be engulfed in a fabric that just screamed,  _ Skeppy _ ! That meant that he was risking revealing feelings that he liked to shove into a box and throw as far away as he could.

“In that case, I won’t leave you alone,” he responded, grinning childishly as he sat back down on the couch next to Bad. 

Bad sighed. “Fine, just be a bit more quiet, alright, Skeppy? I’m getting on a call with Antfrost now.”

“Mm,” he mumbled, leaning his back against Bad’s shoulder. Bad rolled his eyes at the younger and slightly leaned into the new heat source. He dragged Ant into his teamspeak.

“Hi, Ant!” he exclaimed cheerfully, greeting his admin.

“Hey, Bad,” Ant replied, “Pure sent me a message saying that something happened with the new map.”

“Yeah, there’s another glitch,” Bad explained, “Log on and I’ll show you.”

“Oh, Bad, is that Ant?” Skeppy said, interrupting their conversation, “Hi, Ant!”

“Skeppy!” Bad groaned, “Stop it, you said you’d be quiet!”

“I never said that  _ directly _ ,” Skeppy replied smugly.

“Augh, Skeppy!”

“Bad?” Ant called, “Is something going on there?-”

“Sorry, Ant,” Bad sighed, “Skeppy’s just being a muffin right now.”

“You’re with Skeppy?”

“Oh, yeah! I’ve been at his place for around four days now.”

“Did you tweet something on Twitter? I didn’t see anything.”

“No, we wanted to keep our first meet up private. It makes it more special,” Bad responded thoughtfully, a small, fond smile on his face.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Hi, Skeppy,” Ant greeted.

“Hey, Ant, could you do me a favor and let me borrow Bad for like… a few minutes?” Skeppy asked, grinning at the computer.

“Wait, what? Skeppy, no, I need to fix this code-” Bad interrupted.

Ant laughed at the two. “Yeah, sure, Skeppy.”

“Wait, no! I’ve gotta help you guys.”

“Please, Bad,” Ant replied, and Bad could envision him rolling his eyes. “You’re acting like your admin isn’t capable of taking care of a few glitches.”

“Well, of course I know you’re capable,” Bad replied, his tone indicating that it was obvious, “But I still want to help.”

“I dunno, Bad, it seems like Skeppy needs you a bit more than we do,” he chuckled, “We’ll be fine. I’ll message you if something serious happens.”

Bad bit his lip as he stared at his screen. He  _ could _ spend some more time with Skeppy-- Ant was right-- it wasn’t as if his admin didn’t know how to fix a few glitches in their new map. And spending more time with Skeppy wouldn’t be that bad, considering that their time together was limited. But if he spent time with Skeppy now, he’d somehow get thrown into the problem of having to deal with unspoken and unacknowledged feelings, plus Skeppy was still hot on his tail about wearing his hoodie. 

“Well, you can probably take Bad’s silence as a yes. Bye, Ant, he’ll talk to you later!” Skeppy interrupted his thoughts as he used his trackpad to make him leave the call. 

“Hey- Skeppy, I didn’t agree!” Bad sputtered, pouting at his friend. Skeppy laughed at him, shutting Bad’s laptop lid.

“Come on, spend time with me!” Skeppy replied, pulling Bad down to lay next to him on the couch.

“Wha- I-” he started, only to be interrupted by Skeppy’s pleading eyes, which were reminiscent of a puppy’s. Bad sighed, internally cursing his feelings. “Yeah, alright.”

Skeppy’s grin was immediate, and Bad made a mental note that he wanted to make Skeppy grin like that again and again. As friends, though, of course. Friends want to make their friends smile all the time. It was totally, completely, and utterly platonic. 

“Let’s watch some Netflix,” Skeppy said, grabbing the remote and opening Netflix up on the TV. Bad nodded, not paying much attention to what Skeppy was doing, instead, his focus was on Skeppy himself. 

The two binged movies together for a few hours before Bad had dozed off in the middle of  _ Enola Holmes _ , and Skeppy had simply admired his friend’s sleeping face as the movie slowly became background noise. He felt himself going dead weight on top of Bad, and he fell asleep listening to his friend’s steady heartbeat.

~~~

“Hey, Bad,” Skeppy said, calling out to his friend who was making them breakfast.

“What do you need, Skeppy?” he replied, his focus directed at the eggs sizzling on the stove. 

“Look over here,” he instructed.

“Geppy, I’m cooking,” Bad huffed, “Give me a few more minutes.”

“But I’m impatient, and this is  _ much _ more important than eggs.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Come on, pleeease?” he pleaded, slouching against the wall behind Bad. “Give me attention, Bad…”

“I’m cooking! Do you want to eat burnt eggs?!” Bad exclaimed, finally turning towards Skeppy.

Skeppy’s face brightened and Bad inhaled sharply. He placed his spatula down as his heart stuttered at the sight in front of him. Skeppy had rummaged through Bad’s suitcase, and was currently standing in front of him in his hoodie. It was just a bit too big for him, the sleeves covering his palms and some of his fingers. The black cloth had an image of Bad’s minecraft character on it with a muffin and the text ‘ _ Muffin Time! _ ’ behind the image. It seemed to fit Skeppy so well, the baggy piece of clothing fit his body extremely well. Too well for Bad’s liking (or maybe it  _ was _ to his liking, it just depends on what perspective he was looking at it from). He felt his face flush and heat rush to his face. 

“Wh- I- Uhm-” He stuttered, still looking Skeppy up and down. “Why… Skeppy, why are you wearing my hoodie?”

“I just wanted to,” he giggled in response, before his eyes flickered down back to the eggs that had been ignored. “You’re cooking, Bad.”

Bad was in a daze, and he blinked as he processed Skeppy’s words. “I’m what?”

Skeppy giggled again. “You’re cooking. The  _ eggs _ , Bad.”

“The.. the- oh!” he exclaimed, looking back to the eggs which were beginning to get burned. “Oh, fudge, fudge, muffins-” he muttered, as he tried to save what he could. He worked fast to remove them from the pan into two plates. He turned off the stove and placed the pan and the spatula into the sink before turning back to Skeppy.

“What was that for, you muffinhead?” he asked, his expression still blown.

“What was what for?” Skeppy retorted, his face mischievous. “Your reaction was weird, all I did was put on your hoodie.”

Bad’s face flushed at his implications. It  _ was _ true that Bad had reacted strangely-- it really was just a hoodie. Of course, it wasn’t ‘just a hoodie’ to him, though, and Skeppy just seemed to fit into his clothing so well. It really wasn’t his fault if Skeppy just  _ happened _ to look cute or attractive in his clothing-- he just did. However, he couldn’t exactly ever explain that to the shorter male, though, so he just swallowed the lump in his throat as he chose his next words carefully.

“You shouldn’t be going through my things, Skeppy,” he replied, picking up the two plates, “But I guess I’ll let you wear it for a little. C’mon, let’s eat.”

Skeppy’s face fell slightly at Bad’s calm reply, but it was hidden under a grin as he masked the slight disappointment with excitement for food. 

The two ate with minimal conversation, and the eggs turned out okay-- it was just a bit burned, but Bad could live with that.

~~~

“So…” Skeppy started, dragging out the ‘o.’

Bad looked up from his computer in slight annoyance. “Do you need something, Skeppy?”

“You know, yesterday, how I said you had to model my hoodie?” he asked, and Bad’s annoyance only grew at the mention of the topic.

“Yeah,” he replied, narrowing his eyes at him, “I’m not wearing it, Skeppy.”

Skeppy deflated immediately, throwing himself into Bad’s arms. The older stumbled back in his chair at the force. “Baaadd! Why?” he whined, “Please?”

“Skeppy, I already said no,” Bad replied, readjusting his position in his chair to accommodate Skeppy. He placed his head atop of his, going back to working on his laptop. 

“But I wore your hoodie!” Skeppy said, as if that would help his argument. Bad rolled his eyes but when he looked down at his friend, he realized that Skeppy was still wearing his hoodie despite it being hours since breakfast.

“Yeah, speaking of that, why’re you still wearing it?”

He watched the man in his lap as his eyes widened and his face took on a tint of pink, although it was harder to see because of his tanner complexion. He avoided eye contact with Bad as his head formulated a reply. 

“It’s just comfortable,” he huffed after a while, pouting slightly. “It reminds me of you.”

“O-oh,” Bad dumbly replied, hiding the smile that made its way onto his face. “That’s sweet, Geppy, but I’m right here.”

“Well, I want you to be with me all the time,” he said, still avoiding eye contact with his friend. 

Bad only hummed in content, his smile growing wider. “Thanks, Skeppy.”

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” he asked excitedly, jumping up in the chair. 

“No, I’m still not doing it, Skeppy,” he shook his head as he chuckled. 

“Augh, come  _ on _ , Bad! It’s just a hoodie, god,” he complained, throwing his head back against Bad’s chest. “I’m wearing your hoodie, that’s gotta be enough reason for you to wear mine.”

“Actually, no,” Bad argued, “I never asked you to wear my hoodie. I don’t know why you decided to wear it.”

“It was supposed to convince you!”

“Skeppy, that’s not how negotiation works.”

“Baaadd…” he groaned, “Please? For me! Do it for me, Bad!”

“No,” Bad repeated, awkwardly chuckling, “I’m not gonna wear your hoodie.”

“Come on, please? Don’t you love me?”

_ Yes, _ Bad thought,  _ More than I should. _

“Of course I do, Skeppy, I just don’t want to wear your hoodie.”

“No, this is basically you telling me that you don’t love me, right?” Skeppy replied, his bottom lip quivering. Without warning, he began wailing, and Bad began frantically apologizing.

“Oh my goodness, no, Geppy, I  _ do _ love you, I just- Skeppy, stop crying, please- Skeppy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you so much, I love you a lot, come on- Skeppy, please!”

Skeppy’s wails didn’t cease at Bad’s words, which spurred Bad on even faster. He gave him a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing. “Skeppy, no, I didn’t mean that, I never said that! I love you so, so,  _ so  _ much, Geppy, you mean so much to me-- Augh, Skeppy, fine, I’ll wear your hoodie!”

His cries stopped almost immediately, and Skeppy jumped up from his place on Bad’s lap. “Perfect! Let me get the hoodie.” He dashed from the room, leaving Bad dumbstruck on his chair. 

Bad groaned.

~~~

“I got it, Bad!” Skeppy exclaimed as he bounced back into the room. He held a blue piece of clothing in his hands, and it was crumpled from the lack of care Skeppy gave to it. Bad skeptically looked at it, wondering if it was too late to just make an excuse to not wear the hoodie. However, as soon as he met Skeppy’s eyes, which were filled with light and excitement, he simply exhaled shakily and held his hand out to grab the blue hoodie. Bad hid his face in his hands as Skeppy gleefully giggled, shoving it into his hands. He couldn’t stop the smile from making its way onto his face as Skeppy practically bounced in anticipation.

_ Goodness, _ he thought to himself as he unfolded the hoodie,  _ I’m so far gone. _

Bad slipped the hoodie over his head, feeling the summer air graze his stomach for a bit as he unintentionally lifted his shirt up. He pulled the hoodie down, popping his head through the neckhole. As soon as he was snugly fit into the hoodie, he couldn’t deny the sense of home the clothing brought with itself. It felt like Skeppy was engulfing him into a loving embrace, a warm hug. He could smell something reminiscent of old spice on the hoodie, and he couldn’t deny how it smelled so undeniably  _ Skeppy _ . He hadn’t noticed Skeppy staring at him, out of pure awe or expectant of a reaction, he didn’t know. His face was completely blank, which was a surprise. He never really had been one to hide his emotions under a mask-- he was always a very open individual. 

“Skeppy?” Bad asked, flipping the hood off of his head, “Do you need to take those pictures now?”

Skeppy nodded, albeit he was still obviously a bit dazed. “Wha- Oh, yeah. The pictures.”

Bad narrowed his eyes at Skeppy as he fiddled with the sleeves of the hoodie. “Are… is something wrong?” 

“No,” he answered almost immediately, “Nothing’s wrong.”

The atmosphere was thick with tension of unspoken feelings between the two of them, and Bad awkwardly closed in on himself, pulling Skeppy’s hoodie tighter around him. He inhaled again and smiled as he smelled Skeppy’s recognizable scent on the hoodie

Skeppy reached out to grab Bad slowly, almost as if he was fragile and going to break at the slightest touch. He was hesitant. “Bad,” he whispered softly, and Bad noticed his cheeks flushing. 

“Yeah, Skeppy?”

“You…” he started, still staring dazedly at Bad, “You look like you’re mine.”

Bad inhaled sharply at his words, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt himself flushing as butterflies erupted in his stomach. Was this really happening?   
  


“Maybe I am.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> asdoflksdifjlksdfjkl i'm soft this is my comfort ship qwq
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed!! my friends have been hitting me up with SO many oneshot prompts, so just know that this is the first of many more to come from me :D
> 
> on that note, have a lovely day/night, and remember that there is always a reason to smile (:
> 
> ~donut <3


End file.
